


Monster Match #18: Paradox Ivory Ball Python Naga

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Massage, Exophilia, F/M, Monster Match, Naga, Paradox Ivory Ball Paython, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: For @garinna: “she/her, dorky lady in body and mind. Orientation, slightly gay though with a Heavy Preference towards the dudes (my babe was a very surprising girlfriend tbh, it’s like 90% straight and hella gay for her) Description, itty bitty chubbo,(like 5'1, so short ;n; ) Greeneyed redhead, hobo style clothingLike… Tol, toothy, claws, more than one set of arms? Honestly I’m just a sucker for sorta scary looking buggers <3 <3 Or is it about personality then I am So Weak for the badass with a heart of gold XD maybe smol round lady and male naga? OuO Because naga= <3 )”
Relationships: Male Naga/Female Human
Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Monster Match #18: Paradox Ivory Ball Python Naga

You met Kengani at a cooking class. You didn’t know each other at all, but he seemed to delight in being near you during class, though he had a tendency to loom without meaning to. He was beautiful, you had to admit; his tail was almost completely white, except for tip of it which was black, and there was dark brown patches on his chest, back, and arms. His eyes and hair were also a lovely oak brown.

You were a tiny, chubby little thing, and seemed to attract the attention of a lot of predatory beings--in a romantic way, that is. Despite meaning you no real harm, having a large, potentially man-eating creature tell you that you looked like a “delectable morsel” was a little off-putting.

Kengani never did that. When you asked him why he stood so close to you, he merely stated that you radiated body heat, and being close to you made him feel comfortable and safe in an environment that would otherwise make him anxious. You thought was probably the sweetest and most sincere thing anyone had ever said to you, prompting you to ask him out on the spot. He seemed taken aback but thrilled. 

The two of you had been dating for a month, and it was heaven. Kengani was so honest and genuine that you just could help but love him. He’d never been with a human before, so he was a little hesitant to be intimate with you, but you were more than ready.

So you set the stage for it: you lit candles, cranked up the heat so he’d be comfortable, and made his favorite dish, rare roasted venison with spring vegetables. You also bought a brand new bottle of his favorite lotion for his scales, intending to give him a full body massage.

“What’s all this, love?” He asked when he opened the door.

“I’m trying to seduce you, what do you think?” You replied playfully.

“Well, you don’t have to go to these lengths,” He said with a laugh in his voice.

“Maybe,” You admitted. “But I wanted you to feel special.”

“I do,” He murmured into your hair as he came up behind you, encircling you in his arms.

Dinner was amazing, and he submitted to a massage with great excitement. By the end of it, he was on his back, writhing in pleasure, and you were sitting on his tail, gently but firmly working the lotion into his skin. You grinded against his tail with your clothes on, getting wetter by the second with every moan and gasp he made, watching as the slit on his lower abdomen puckered and opened and the two heads began to emerge.

You held his gaze as you stripped while sitting on him, slowly making a show of the act, and he bit his lip as his hands moved over your skin, kneading your breasts and pulling you down onto him for a deep kiss. You moved to take hold of the lower of his cocks and lead it inside you, and he made the quietest _OH!_ you’d ever heard.

You moved slowly at first, but sped up when he grabbed your hips urgently. As you bounced on him, you took his second cock and pumped it with your fist in time with your thrusts. His back arched off the floor as you worked him into a frenzy, feeling the swell of pleasure flooding your own body.

With a sweet cry of ecstasy, he released inside you and onto your hand. You collapsed on top of him as the two of you struggled for breath.

“I’m treating you next time,” He wheezed.

“Sounds good to me,” you replied, smiling sleepily.


End file.
